I just want to know you better now
by If-there-was-any-other-way
Summary: Teddy is new at Seattle Grace. They meet in an elevator. Based on 'Everything has changed' By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


(A/N; I do not own anything, sadly.)

Addison woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She sat up, remembered the night before and got lost in her reverie. Of course, you would think she had some amazing sex, but no. She just had the most amazing night with someone she barely knew.

_Theodora Altman, nicknamed Teddy by everyone, was new at Seattle Grace. She barely knew anyone and had kind of an awful day. She NEEDED a drink. After her shift, she walked to the elevator. She pushed the button to go down and as the doors closed, someone told her to wait._

''_Hold it!'' She put her hand to hold the door as a redheaded woman appeared and entered. ''Thank you!'' She smiled at Teddy as the elevator doors finally closed. _

''_It's no problem.'' Teddy said sweetly. _

''_You're new here right?'' _

''_Yep. The newbie."_

_Addison laughed. ''You'll love it.''_

''_I hope so. So far it's not too bad.'' _

''_That's because you haven't worked with me yet!'' She winked. ''Um, I'm headed at Joe's, just across the street, some other doctors will be there too. You can come if you want to! I mean, good occasion to meet people, right?''_

''_Oh! I so need a drink, so yes, I'll come but I need to head home first. We'll see each other later?''_

''_Yes.'' The doors opened. ''See you later newbie.'' The redhead laughed and got off the elevator, walking to the exit._

_45 minutes later, Teddy arrived at Joe's. She saw a couple of Seattle Grace's doctors, but couldn't see the elevator girl. She didn't know her name, so she decided it would be it, until she does. Because she definitely would find out her name. Teddy always knew she was attracted to women and THAT woman was hot. Since she saw her in the elevator, her colleague's green eyes, and freckles and her smile were on her mind and she wanted to know more about her. She sat at the bar, and ordered herself a drink. She looked around, no sign of the elevator girl. __**What if she isn't here. I don't know anyone. That would just be awk-**__ She felt someone touching her shoulder and turned around._

''_Hey!'' Addison said. ''You look great! Not that you don't look good in scrubs, but this is definitely a better outfit for a drinking night at Joe's.'' She laughed._

_The blonde laughed too. ''Yes, definitely better. And thank you, you look good too.'' _

''_Why, thank you!'' Addison pulled out her hand. ''I forgot to tell you my name, how dumb of me? Addison Montgomery.''_

_Teddy's jaw almost fell down on the floor. ''You are Addison Montgomery as in the world-class double boarded neo surgeon?''_

''_I am.'' She laughed at her colleague's facial expression._

''_Oh god… Well ok, hi Addison. I'm Teddy Altman, cardio.''_

''_Mh, cardio uh?''_

''_Yup.'' She smiled. ''Can I buy you a drink?''_

_Addison smiled back. ''Are you trying to seduce me already?'' She teased and laughed. ''Sure. I'll take a scotch.''_

''_A scotch, please.'' Teddy said to, presumably, Joe and turned back to Addison. ''What if I was?'' She smiled and took a sip of her own drink._

''_Then, I would be flattered. It's not every day a beautiful woman buys me a drink.'' She smiled._

''_Addie! You have to come in the bathroom, Callie locked herself in there and I need your help tp get her out.'' A blonde woman said, which Teddy actually knew a little bit from the hospital since they were on a consult together. Arizona Robbins. The perky Peds surgeon._

''_I'll be back.'' Addison left._

_Teddy stayed there for 15 minutes. 30 minutes. 40 minutes. She was alone and tired of waiting. Men kept hitting on her, trying to buy her drinks. She wanted to leave but didn't want to leave Addison behind. She took a look at her watch; 7:00pm. She took a napkin and asked Joe for a pen. She wrote down a note to Addison on it, which she would leave on the counter where the redhead was sitting before Arizona came up to them._

_**Addison, I really want to know you better. Meet me here in 3 hours, I'll be back, it will give you time to take care of your friend. Teddy.**_

_When Addison came back and didn't see Teddy she was confused but not surprised. She had left her alone for an hour. Joe called her name._

''_Blondie left that for you.'' He pointed at the napkin._

_Addison read it and couldn't help but smile. Teddy wanted to know her better. Could she ask for more? She drank with Callie and Arizona while waiting for 10:00pm to come. At 9:45, she stood up, saying goodbye to her friends and going outside. She wanted to apologize to Teddy for leaving her alone earlier, so she thought she would wait for her, this time. When she saw the blonde woman getting out of her car, she smiled the best she could. _

''_Well, hello again, Dr Montgomery.'' Teddy laughed._

''_Hello, Dr Altman.'' She answered. ''Seriously, I'm sorry. Callie was feeling like shit and I needed to help Arizona to get her out of there. Forgive me?''_

_Teddy thought. ''Hmm, only if you would go out with me.''_

''_We're out- Oh. Tonight?''_

''_Yes, we have a couple of hours in front of us. Or do you have to be in bed early to get up in the morning?'' Teddy teased._

''_No, I think I could handle losing a couple of hours of sleep.'' She smiled. ''Where are we going?''_

''_I don't know. We'll see.'' The blonde smiled back and walked to her car. ''Come on, let's go.''_

_The neo surgeon followed her. This was going to be a good night._

Addison was still in bed, remember the night before. They went to the park, talked, walked. At the end of the night, Teddy brought her home, kissing her cheek. _''See you tommorow'' _She said. Today was tomorrow. And Addison was excited to get at work and see the beautiful blonde woman with whom she had one of the most beautiful nights she ever had.


End file.
